Lumina
Category:Fan-Characters Category:Inklings Category:Inked Lumina is an Inkling who first appears in "Harbington Heroes," written by Milkie. Background Lumina is one of the few Inklings who claims to be able to recall her past during Osoth's rule. According to her, she was once a "Consort" - one whose responsibilities include providing company and entertainment, or advice to others. To this end, she provided a deceptively calm, caring link between the Grays and the Elites. Osoth used this as a means of control alternate to her otherwise iron-fisted methods, and did so until she determined that Lumina's methods of providing succor to the Grays was sowing dissent among her ranks. From that point on, Lumina was forced into combat roles during Osoth's conquests. Lumina, not favouring this turn, came to the decision to stand against Osoth, albeit subtly. She would purposefully under-perform in her duties to just such an extent so that she would play little to no part in the subjugation of their victims. She claims to have even been thrown up against Echelon's previous attempts at rebellion, and had once sabotaged a mission that would have captured her. Upon arriving on Earth, Lumina slipped away in the confusion and sought to avoid further conflict by joining with a young girl named Harley Ohannes, who originally came from Harbington. After Osoth's defeat, Lumina returned with Harley to Harbington, where she lived quietly and peacefully apart from the other Inklings. This lasted until the arrival of Epheral, during which Harley's life was put in danger by the invading prana constructs. Not wanting to put Harley in harm's way, Lumina instructed her to pass her along to Daxton Kemberge, who was protecting them during an attack. Joining with Daxton, Lumina fought back against Epheral's forces and escaped with unscathed. From there, she joined with Echelon to fight back properly, and offer her services to her as a staunch ally. Personality In stark contrast to her host, Lumina presents herself as a wise, careful-thinking, almost doting grandmother type. She works tirelessly to keep Daxton's wild impulses and reckless behavior in check, not being afraid to scold him for anything that might put him or her in danger. The most interesting part of their connection is that neither seems to leverage any control over the other, and Daxton's personality likewise does not impress on her or vice-versa. Lumina claims that Daxton's willpower is so strong that he can't be controlled, even though an Inkling often has no trouble overcoming their hosts should the situation arise. This grants them both a level of freedom from one another, while making a focus on teamwork even more necessary. Lumina and Daxton share only in their will to do what is needed to be done at any time, though their methods differ. Appearance Lumina appears as a white Inkling whose yellow core glows brightly from within. She is also distinctly female, to the point that when Daxton inks over, he takes on a female appearance. Her radiance is such that she visibly glows and illuminates dark areas.